Wendy Felix
Wendy Felix, also known by her superhero alias Wi-Fi, is a current member of the Young Bloods. The daughter of professional thieves and their former sidekick before they were arrested by police, Wendy was sent to a foster home in San Diego, which ended up with her joining the Young Bloods - her troubled past, however, still shackles her. Biography Pre-Youngbloods Many girls have lovely childhoods filled with princesses, ponies and a loving family. Wendy’s wasn’t one of them. Both of her parents were professional thieves, and with an IQ of 150 on the Stanford–Binet Intelligence Scale and the ability to access and shut down any alarm system in the world just be looking at the control panel, it wasn’t long before she was ‘apprenticing’ in the family business under her parents. For several years they had a string of successful bank heists, gaining millions of dollars of dollars in the process. Wendy hated doing so, but felt she had no choice. Unfortunately this wouldn't last. In May of 2015 the trio were caught red handed in the middle of a heist in New York. Not knowing of her powers and convinced her parents had coerced her into accompanying them, authorities decided to send Wendy to a foster home in San Diego. Had any one asked Wendy about the choice, she would have said she proffered prison. For a complete introvert, already grappling with the misdeeds of her past and suddenly thrust into a social setting, the experience was pure hell. For the past two years she's hidden her past as well as she can, refusing to let even those she calls family know anything about who she was and what she could do. Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Wendy has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Cyberlingualism: She has the ability to hack into electronic systems by looking at them but she must have line of sight on the system in question and can only control one system at a time. She is rendered completely immobile while using her powers, rendering her vulnerable. Anything that messes with technology or signals messes wither head. Results range from headaches to seizures and possibly death. In-game stats The stats below are from the Young Bloods RPG dev build version 0.5. Starting information Unlocked in: Wonder Island Level: 1 Starting stats (unmodified): * Health: 384 * Energy: 58 * Attack: 14 * Defense: 14 * Special Attack: 11 * Special Defense: 12 * Speed: 25 * Magic Power: 18 Starting equipment: Casual Clothes Very lightweight clothes. * Type: Bodywear * Effect: +1 Defense Skills Hacking Use superior hacking skills to weaken all opponents. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: 15 Energy * Effect: Reduce the Attack and Defense of all opponents by one stage for 5 turns. Weapons Jamming Hack the electronics in enemy weapons to weaken their ranged capabilities. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: 15 Energy * Effect: Reduce the Special Attack and Special Defense of all opponents by one stage for 5 turns. Sabotage Break down the software defenses of enemy electronics and thus deal damage to themselves. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 12 Energy * Damage: Enemy Atk*6 - Enemy Def*3 * Element: None * Accuracy: Auto-hit * Additional effect: None Overview Wendy is, in her core, a support character. Extremely fragile all by herself, having little to no attack or good damage dealing skills, it essentially runs two gimmicks - tanking enemy stats in the category where it hurts them the most and letting more capable allies finish the job, or running Sabotage against high physical attack builds to soften them up, again, for more capable allies to take advantage of. That's not to say that it is not a strong gimmick, especially if used alongside Mars to comletely tank enemy stats. Trivia